Byneium
Byneium is a rare liquid, which can come in many forms. It is surprisingly important to the storyline, for it fuels a lot of things. It is thought to have a strong connection with Chaos. It should also be noted it appears in all universes. Properties/States of Byneium Liquid: In this state, it is referred to as Byneium. It is a purple, glowing liquid, which can be used as a fuel source for several things. It can also be used for body implants to give enhanced abilities. If a frame of Byneite is created, and Byneium poured into it, it promptly becomes a portal to a different dimension, or a specific place, such as The Void. The color of the portal fluid changes depending on where it leads to: if it leads to Hell (a part of The Void), it normally is dark red with bright neon orange swirls, looking like hellfire. If there is conflict in Hell, it is bright neon red and bright neon purple, and the colors appear to clash. If it's a portal to Grey, the color is simply grey, appearing almost ashen. Solid: In this state, it is referred to as Byneite. It is a black, glowing solid, which can be used as a primitive battery. Things made of Byneite can come alive as golems via electricity. It is somewhat akin to obsidian in texture. Gas: In this state, it is referred to as Byne. It is a red gas, which can cause potential fusing of multiple compatible creatures into one. It is toxic to anything not compatible with fusing, such as humans. Plasma: In this state, it is referred to as Byneing. It is also red, and can be used to kill things with sheer, insane voltage. Pure Energy: In this state, it is referred to as Unbyne. Dark Mind is made of this substance, which grants him power over minds, and the ability to influence things at a molecular level. It appears as living shadow, essentially. Antimatter: In this state, it is referred to as Rebyne. Fading Light is made of this substance, which grants him similar powers to Dark Mind. It seems to be gray, white, or purple, and metallic. Places or things with Byneium inside them # The Death Doctor: his eyes have a Byneium transplant inside them, making his eyes the color they are and giving them the glowing ability. It greatly enhances his vision. # The Gloomi-Beast's central triangle: The central triangle is simply a Byneite golem in the shape of a triangle. # Mutants: They were fused together via Byne. # Administrators/Exploiters: They are powered by Byneing. # Dark Mind: He is made of pure Unbyne. # Fading Light: He is made of pure Rebyne. # The Void: Byneite deposits and Byneium pools are found at the very bottom of the void. Trivia * The name came to me when I thought of my last name, which has BYN at the beginning, and I thought Byneium sounded good. It also explained the Death Doctor's glowing purple eyes, and some of the story. Category:Elements